


glitter

by Yuna_Starlines



Series: tumblr drabbles [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drag Queen AU, I don't know what else, M/M, Mention of alcohol, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines
Summary: It was his free night, and for some reason he was once again on a club, and not even his club. He chuckled to himself, wondering how even when he was out of drag, he was still on this lifestyle.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: tumblr drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879966
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this AU https://yuna-dan.tumblr.com/post/184242978535/drag-queen-sides
> 
> When they’re in drag I refer to them as she/her. Logan’s drag name is the same and Roman’s is Royal Emerald

It was his free night, and for some reason he was once again on a club, and not even his club. He chuckled to himself, wondering how even when he was out of drag, he was still on this lifestyle.

He was wearing some makeup, not as much as if he was on drag. Just some eyeshadow and some purple glitter on his lips.

He likes exploring new clubs, to get some inspiration for Dee’s one and for his own gigs, Dee’s club was practically new, only starting a nine months ago, and having only him and Patton and Virgil as drags, which was fine, but they still needed to expand their _brand_ as Patton called him.

So here he was, sitting on a gay bar keeping mental notes on few ideas he was getting, like putting another stage for dancing, maybe getting some poles.

“Penny for your thoughts?” a sweet voice broke into his thoughts, loud enough to listen it over the music.

“Just, enjoying the…” His mouth dried, because, _how_ do you explain this situation, “A friend of mine just opened a club and I was…”

“Stealing our ideas, huh?” She replied, but didn’t leave, sitting in front of him.

“More like getting inspiration.”

She chuckled, Logan noticed she was in complete drag and for a moment he wondered if she worked, “Oh, I follow you on instagram!” She said, “I love your work!”

“Thanks.” He smiled, “I don’t think I completely know you, but I like your make up!” He replied, and the drag in front of him smiled, “and huh, I like you rainbow shoes!”

“Royal Emerald, you should follow me.”

“I will try to remember that.” She gave him another smiled.

“Do you work here?” He ended up asking, leaning to listened better to her.

“Nah, I’m trying to get some gigs but it’s not exactly easy, y’know?”

Logan hummed, which yeah, he knew. He had been doing drag for almost eight years and it wasn’t until Janus opened his club that he had a steady _night_ job. “Yeah, I know.”

“And it’s sad.” Royal pouted, “I got one gig tonight, hopefully you can stay?” She said, wiggling his pink eyebrows at him.

Logan felt himself blushing, “I might.”

And maybe, just maybe, he did invite Royal to perform on Janus’ club, but it was because her act was great. And well, if maybe later that night Royal’s face was covered in purple glitter, no one said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
